


Instead

by berryblue_girl



Series: Pon and Zi, McDanno Style [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace take Steve to the ballpark with amusing results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another Pon and Zi-inspired ficlet. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviews my stories. It means so much!

  


 

"So _this_ is baseball."

Danny snickered at the look on his partner's face.  It was a cross between Constipated and Aneurysm  face.  He liked to call it the Does Not Compute face.  When Danny told his mom that he and Grace were coming for a visit, she insisted that he bring "his fella" along as well.  Steve seemed to enjoy it when Danny was asking him to come, sitting at the dinner table with a grin on his face.  After ten minutes of mini-rants and stuttering, Steve finally put him out of his misery with a kiss and an affirmative answer to Danny's mess.

The stadium was packed and filled with all the smells and sights Danny had missed.  Grace wore a baseball cap and was busy munching on a hot dog.  Danny sipped from his beer and grinned at Steve, saying, "Great, huh?  This was my favorite thing to do with my Pop when I was younger.  Going to watch a game and dream of catching a fly ball was heaven to us kids."

"Catching a fly ball?"  Steve repeated with a grin and lifted the glove he brought with him.  

Danny shook his head and said, "Babe, it's very sweet, your intentions, but of all the times, I came here...only _once_ I get even _close_ to catching a fly ball."

"Don' be so nega'ive, Danno!" Grace said around a mouthful of hot dog, her mouth smeared with mustard.

"Yeah, Danno," Steve teased, pounding his glove with his fist.

Danny shook his head, knowing he couldn't take both of them.  After Grace finished her hot dog, Steve bought her a bag of popcorn and some candy.  Danny wanted to fight him on it, but the truth was that he was touched that Steve wanted to spend this time with him and his daughter.  About halfway into the fifth inning, one of the players cracked the ball and it came soaring towards the stands.  Everyone, including the three of them, jumped as they realized it was heading at them.  

"Catch it, Uncle Steve!"  Grace cheered.

*~*~*~*~*

“Kono and Chin are never going to let me live this down.”

Danny snickered as Steve studied his face once again in the mirror.  Both of his eyes were swollen and deep purple, and his nose was in a splint.  Danny had dropped off Grace with his parents before taking Steve to the ER.  She was upset, but both men assured her Steve would be fine.  Danny turned the car onto his parents' street as Steve fidgeted with the hospital bracelet on his wrist.

“I didn't get the ball,” Steve mock-pouted.

Danny put the car in park and turned to face his boyfriend.  Reaching over to grasp Steve's hand, he squeezed it and said with a smile, “It was very sweet, trying to get it in the first place.”

Steve's face broke out into a goofy grin.  He pulled away from Danny, yanking on the bracelet until it finally broke.  He held it out and said, “Something to remember it by.”

“I'm sure I won't anytime soon,” Danny replied, taking the token and tucking it in his pocket, “but I'll take this all the same.”

 

 


End file.
